


Alphabet Relationship Meme

by Vaulttie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Overwatch (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mentioned Divorce, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaulttie/pseuds/Vaulttie
Summary: You've heard of the alphabet kink meme? Well, I made a similar one but for non-sexual romantic relationship stuff. First chapter will contain blank version (can also be found on my Tumblr @ f-r-o-g-g-i-e-s). Will update tags as they become relevant.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader, Tenzin (Avatar)/Reader, Vision (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Blank

**[A] Attraction** (What physical attributes do they like about their partner?)

**[B] Babies** (Would they ever want kids?)

**[C] Cuddles**

**[D] Date Night**

**[E] Everyday** (What is something they try to do everyday with their partner?)

**[F] Feelings** (When and how did they first realize they had feelings for their partner?)

**[G] Good Morning** (How do they greet their partner in the morning?)

**[H] Hugs**

**[I] I Love You** (How they say it; how often they say it)

**[J] Jealous** (Do they get jealous; how do they handle it?)

**[K] Kisses**

**[L] Love** (What specific things endear their partner to them?)

**[M] Marriage?**

**[N] Need** (What do they need from their partner to ensure a happy relationship?)

**[O]** **_Oh!_ ** (Something that surprised their partner when they first got together)

**[P] Pet Names**

**[Q] Quiet Moments**

**[R] Red Flags**

**[S] Sweet Nothings**

**[T] Touch** (Where they like to touch their partner; where they like to be touched)

**[U] Upset** (How they comfort their partner)

**[V] Valentines Day**

**[W] When** (When did they confess their feelings to their partner?)

**[X] Xs and Os** (How their past relationships may affect their current one)

**[Y] Yikes** (A bad habit they have)

**[Z] Zoom** (How quickly do they take things in a relationship?)


	2. Tenzin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this being an x reader, we're gonna say that Pema and Tenzin got a divorce.

**[A] Attraction -** Tenzin enjoys when his partner is shorter than him. Though he isn’t opposed to being with someone taller than him, he’s hard pressed to actually find someone who trumps his height

 **[B] Babies -** He already has children, and he loves them very much.

 **[C] Cuddles -** He lives for cuddles and they are practically part of his nightly routine. He especially loves being the little spoon, as it allows him to be vulnerable in a way he usually doesn’t allow himself to be. 

**[D] Date Night -** He tends to be a bit too busy for date nights, and, frankly, he doesn’t particularly enjoy nights out on the town. Despite this, he tries to set aside at least one night a week for the two of you to spend a quiet evening together, whether it be reading silently side by side in his study, or taking a moonlit stroll along the shores of Air Temple Island.

 **[E] Everyday -** Tenzin tries to ask you about your day before bed each night. Even if your answer is often mundane or repetitive, he likes knowing how you have been fairing while he is at work. 

**[F] Feelings -** As if realizing that he and his wife have been steadily drifting apart wasn’t already hard enough, soon after his and Pema’s divorce, it dawns on him that he cares for you more than he thought he had. He attempts to deny these feelings as long as possible; he realizes that it wouldn’t be easy for the kids if he were to pursue another romantic relationship so quickly after splitting up with their mother. Eventually, he comes to realize that he deserves to be happy, and that he can find a way to make sure his children know that he and Pema will never stop loving them, no matter what happens in their love lives. 

**[G] Good Morning -** A soft kiss on the cheek or the forehead as he holds you close for the few moments of peace before one of the children inevitably barges in.

 **[H] Hugs -** Tenzin often seeks you out for a hug when he gets stressed and needs a breather. He gathers you into his arms and lingers there for a while, cooling his temper as you rub circles into his back. 

**[I] I Love You** \- He ends up telling you that he loves you multiple times a day. Usually it’s in the form of a quick “love you” before he leaves for work or as you get ready for bed. It comes naturally to him to let the people in his life know that he cares about them. Though he usually doesn’t make a huge deal out of it, he genuinely means it every time he says it. 

**[J] Jealous -** He isn’t one to get jealous of other men - he knows that you’d never cheat on him. However, he will get a little pouty if you end up ignoring him in favor of cooing at Oogi. He knows that the sky bison is cute, but he wants a kiss on the forehead, too!

 **[K] Kisses -** Tenzin will often give you a small peck on the cheek or the top of the head as he passes by while you go about your daily routines. When he gets the chance to take his time, his kisses are soft and slow - the kind of kisses that show the depth of the emotion behind them. 

**[L] Love -** He loves that you get along with his children and that you try to help them out while being clear that you aren’t trying to replace Pema. He also loves that you know how to handle his temper and that you can bring out his playful side. 

**[M] Marriage? -** He will definitely want to get married in the future, though he wants to be sure that both he and his children are emotionally prepared to take that step after what happened with Pema. 

**[N] Need -** Tenzin needs his partner to understand his devotion to the Air Nation and its preservation. He also needs them to ensure that he doesn’t work himself to death, though he’d never admit that. 

**[O]** **_Oh!_ ** **-** He’s rather playful in his romantic relationships - but only behind closed doors. He will randomly grab your hand and spin you around before dipping you close to the floor, or he will send little gusts of air to ruffle your clothes, then pretend that he hadn’t done anything at all. He certainly isn’t above tickle fights, and his sneaky fingers are ready to attack your sides at a moment’s notice. 

**[P] Pet Names -** He sticks to traditional pet names like “honey” or “dear,” and he prefers if you would do the same - at least around other people. In private, he _melts_ when you call him “baby,” even if it makes him blush furiously. 

**[Q] Quiet Moments -** He likes to watch the sunset with you, your fingers intertwined with his as a peaceful silence settles over Air Temple Island. 

**[R] Red Flags -** It’s a huge red flag for him if his partner consistently displays selfish behavior or shows a lack of compassion for others. 

**[S] Sweet Nothings -** He isn’t big on fluffy language; he prefers to show his love through his actions or simple “I love you’s.” However, if he’s feeling sappy enough, Tenzin will tell you that he’s glad that you’re there with him and he feels lucky to have you in his life. 

**[T] Touch -** In public, he may put his arm around your shoulders or rest his hand on the small of your back, but he’s uncomfortable doing much more in front of others. When you’re alone, he likes to wrap his arms around you from behind and rest his chin on your shoulder, and he’s a sucker for being able to lay his head on your chest. 

**[U] Upset -** He has a remarkable talent for helping you out when you get upset. If you don’t want to talk, he will pull you into his lap and wrap you up in his arms for as long as you need. If you want him to listen, then he’s all ears, and if you want advice, then he’s usually able to help you work out a way to deal with what’s upsetting you. 

**[V] Valentine’s Day -** Tenzin isn’t one for big celebrations, so Valentine's Day for the two of you often consists of a nice dinner together and cuddling afterwards. 

**[W] When -** He waited until he was good and ready to confess how he felt about you. Along with the stress of splitting up with Pema and his worry over how his kids were handling it, he had no idea if you felt the same. When he finally did confess, it was with no grandeur or bold declarations. He simply got you alone and told you that he had romantic feelings for you and asked if you were interested in him as well.

 **[X] Xs and Os -** He was married to Pema for a long time, but they ended up splitting apart with no animosity between them. Because he was married for so long, he’s more than a little rusty on how to just date someone. You will have to be patient with him. 

**[Y] Yikes -** He is a HUGE blanket hog. You’ve woken up more than once to see him happily wrapped up in the blanket while you shiver next to him. 

**[Z] Zoom -** He rushed into his marriage with Pema, and he realizes that that is one of the reasons why their relationship didn’t work out. This time around, he intends to take things slowly and get a good feel for you and your relationship before taking things any further.


	3. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently watched all the Marvel movies for the first time and became absolutely obsessed with Vision. So here's everyone's favorite synthezoid

**[A] Attraction -** Your hands and fingers. The way they caress his face or twine with his own. He’ll never get enough of you casually touching him. 

**[B] Babies -** He’s a very logical being. Logically, he knows he can never give you children. However, he worries that you might one day resent that fact. He would be open to adoption or finding a donor/surrogate, if you so wish. 

**[C] Cuddles -** At first, he doesn’t understand the appeal of lying idle with another person for hours at a time. But then, he found that, as long as it’s your arms he’s lying in, he didn’t feel idle at all. 

**[D] Date Night -** When you first got together, he preferred staying in and cooking dinner for you, perhaps reading or watching a movie together afterwards. Once he got more familiar with you and your relationship, he found that he enjoyed going out in his human disguise with you and pretending to be a normal couple every once in a while. 

**[E] Everyday -** It has become an unconscious habit of his to kiss your fingertips when you hold his hand or touch his face. It’s the most natural thing in the world for him to casually press his lips to your fingers as a sort of reminder that you’re still there with him. It’s something that usually ends up happening multiple times a day. 

**[F] Feelings -** After he realized that he reacted differently to you than he did to others (increased heart rate when you touched him, being unexplainably excited to see you each day, a warm feeling in his chest when you complimented him), he went to some of the other Avengers - Tony and Bruce - for advice. He ended up having to do a lot of semi-panicked research after they told him that it sounded like he had a crush on you. 

**[G] Good Morning -** Because he doesn’t need to sleep, he’s usually been up and active for a while before you wake up. Generally, he stays in bed with you most of the night, but sometimes he leaves to help in the lab or work on some personal project of his. Either way, he tries to be back by your side by the time you awaken - he secretly loves being the first thing you see each morning. 

**[H] Hugs -** Hugging you is one of his favorite activities. He’s a bit confused by the pleasure he derives from having you in his arms, but he appreciates it nonetheless. His hugs are surprisingly warm, but his vibranium body doesn’t have the same give as human skin and fat, so he tries to carefully moderate the strength with which he hugs you. 

**[I] I Love You** \- He’s done a lot of research on human displays of affection - trying to be “normal” for you - so he knows that there’s plenty of ways to tell someone you love them. However, being infallibly logical and a straightforward thinker, he tends to stick to a simple “I love you.” He likes to preserve those three words for moments when his affection for you overwhelms him, causing him to blurt them out in an attempt to convey the depths of his emotion to you. 

**[J] Jealous -** Vision is logical to his core. Jealousy seems an unnecessary emotion to him. He trusts you completely, and knows you’d never betray that trust. He simply does not get jealous, no matter how flirty someone is being with you. 

**[K] Kisses -** There’s definitely a learning curve for him when it comes to kissing. Just be patient and answer his questions, and when all else fails, just show him what you mean. Once he gets the hang of it, kissing him isn’t terribly different than kissing a human man. His tongue and the inside of his mouth are pretty much identical to a human’s, while his lips are warm and smooth, like silicon but with less friction and more mobility. He likes to take his time kissing you, savoring your soft lips pressing against his, loving the closeness of all of it. 

**[L] Love** \- He loves that you are patient with him and you don’t get upset when he doesn’t immediately understand some emotion or human concept. He loves that you never treated him as anything other than just a man. He loves your curiosity and your undivided attention when he explains some science-y concept to you. 

**[M] Marriage? -** Marriage is one of those human concepts that, in theory, makes sense to him, but confuses him in practice. Why does the government need to get involved in a vow of love? Why are so many archaic traditions still utilized in modern weddings? He’s perfectly happy to become your husband if it’s something you want, but human marriage practices endlessly confuse him. 

**[N] Need -** He needs patience. He needs you to understand that, despite his vast knowledge, he still has very little world experience. Just keep a level head and help him out where you can. 

**[O]** **_Oh!_ ** \- Vision is surprisingly touchy-feely. He’s generally rather reserved - even in private - however, he almost always has a hand on you when you’re near each other. Whether it’s holding your hand, touching your shoulder, or resting his hand on the small of your back, he likes the reminder that you’re there and that you’re his. 

**[P] Pet Names -** He likes to call you “love” or “dear,” things that he’s seen in media and picked up on. He enjoys being called similar things, and especially loves it when you call him “honey.” 

**[Q] Quiet Moments -** Sitting in his lap and reading from the same book, him patiently waiting for you to finish each page because he’s a speed reader. Laying with your head in his lap while he obsessively researches his latest interest. His resting his head on your chest to listen to your heartbeat while you scroll through your phone. 

**[R] Red Flags -** His red flags are impatience and willful ignorance. If you get upset with him for his curiosity or misunderstanding of humans, red flag. If you treat him as a machine despite his obvious consciousness and emotions, red flag. 

**[S] Sweet Nothings -** Vis is often unintentionally, tooth rotting-ly sweet, which leads to some absolutely adorable moments. When you first watched Romeo and Juliet together, he said “Romeo’s decision upon finding Juliet’s ‘corpse’ was entirely illogical. If he had waited just a few moments longer, this play would not have been a tragedy. However, I suppose if I were in his position, with you as my Juliet, I think I could understand not wanting to live without you by my side,” and you couldn’t stop the warmth in your chest for the rest of the week. 

**[T] Touch -** He loves touching and being touched by you. It’s a lovely reminder that you think of him as a man, and treat him as such. The need for physical closeness is the single human concept that he understands best. 

**[U] Upset -** He tries to comfort you by talking about whatever is bothering you. If you’re someone who refuses to talk about their problems, he finds it a bit silly, and it makes him feel like he’s unable to help you. 

**[V] Valentines Day -** He would do plenty of research on the holiday beforehand, and would enjoy discussing the story of Saint Valentine with you. He’d once again go to his fellow Avengers for advice - though with a wariness for Tony’s advice after Pepper told him about the awful giant rabbit he got her for Christmas one year. After receiving wildly different advice - with Steve telling him to take you for dinner and dancing and Thor giving him some… odd seduction tactics - he decides to go with the classic flowers and chocolate, and cooking you dinner for a nice night in. 

**[W] When -** He confesses his feelings for you soon after figuring them out. It would be illogical to keep them hidden, so he just tells you outright. He asks you if you feel the same and if you would like to see if a relationship between the two of you would work out. 

**[X] Xs and Os -** He has no past relationship experience, relying on media, the internet, and his friends’ relationships as references. You are his first everything - first crush, first kiss, first love - and he is grateful to have someone like you to experience his firsts with. 

**[Y] Yikes -** He has issues with privacy, not quite knowing when to knock before entering. You were beyond embarrassed when he stuck his head (literally) through the door to ask you a question while you were using the bathroom. 

**[Z] Zoom -** He entered a relationship with you fairly quickly after realizing how he felt about you, but it took him awhile to figure out if it was something he wanted long term. 


	4. Siebren de Kuiper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I started playing overwatch now I'm in love with this old man

**[A] Attraction -** Siebren loves the slope of your shoulders and the way the sunlight shines on your hair, bringing out subtle colors that were previously hidden. Those are the features that he sees the most of, due to him being so tall. 

**[B] Babies -** He’s never been great with kids, finding it difficult to relate to them, and he isn’t terribly enthused about the idea of having young children at his age. He doesn’t hate children or anything, he just doesn’t want any of his own. 

**[C] Cuddles -** He absolutely adores cuddling! He gets cold pretty easily - to the point of wearing long sleeves in summer - so he likes to wrap his long limbs around you and use you as his personal heater. He also likes when you lay completely on top of him, basically acting as a human blanket. 

**[D] Date Night -** He loves dressing up and taking you out to upscale establishments like operas and fancy restaurants, his favorite being Luna’s Cabaret. Siebren looking absolutely  _ delicious  _ in a suit is just a bonus of your expensive excursions. On nights when you’re not up for anything fancy, he’ll pack a small picnic and take you to an empty field to stargaze. 

**[E] Everyday -** Everyday, he tries to check in with you during his lunch break. Whether it’s with a brief phone call, or actually having lunch with you, he likes to hear how your day has been going, make plans for the evening, and maybe steal a few kisses or exchange some sweet words. 

**[F] Feelings -** Logically, Siebren knows that his feelings for you built up slowly as he got to know you, but the full scope of his feelings just sort of hit him like a train one day. He was having lunch with you like he normally did, when you casually laid your hand on his bicep while you laughed at some cheesy joke he made. His heart fluttered at the contact, and he realized that he was in love with you. 

**[G] Good Morning -** He finds it difficult to fall asleep most nights, so it can be a challenge to get him up in the morning. Eventually, with the smell of strong coffee brewing, and some persistent kisses to his face, he’ll open his bleary eyes and mutter a groggy “goedemorgen.” 

**[H] Hugs -** Siebren has found that hugging you is a great way to ground himself when he starts to lose himself and the melody in his head gets too loud. With you rubbing gentle circles on his back and murmuring small reassurances in his ear, it’s easy to block out that bothersome song. 

**[I] I Love You** \- He usually tells you he loves you during quiet, intimate moments, when all he can think of is how lucky he is to have you. Siebren generally says “I love you” in his native tongue (“Ik hou van jou”), and he would be absolutely delighted if you learned how to say it back (“Ik hou ook van je”). 

**[J] Jealous -** He may get a little jealous if he sees someone touching or flirting with you, especially if they are closer to your age than he is. Luckily, all it takes is a small touch on his arm or a quiet reassurance that you  chose _ him,  _ not anyone else, for him to let it go. 

**[K] Kisses -** No matter how long you’ve been together, Siebren will always get butterflies in his tummy when you kiss him. He tends to keep kisses behind closed doors, blushing cherry red at even the smallest peck on the cheek in public. His kisses always start innocently, but all it takes is the press of your body to his to make him deepen the kiss, leaving your head spinning. 

**[L] Love** \- He loves your smile, and the color of your eyes when the light hits them just so. He loves that you always laugh at his science puns, and the dreamy look on your face when he gushes to you about the beauty of the universe. He loves that you often join in on his idle humming, and that you let him teach you how to waltz in his living room while Chopin plays from a scratchy old record. 

**[M] Marriage? -** Before his accident, he would have jumped at his first chance to make you his spouse. Now that he’s with Talon, he’s not sure how realistic the idea of marriage is, but he’d still love to see the glint of a ring on your finger, physical proof of your love and devotion to him. 

**[N] Need -** He needs you to be patient with him when he starts to lose himself. He needs you to understand that he’s just as afraid of his powers as you might be. 

**[O]** **_Oh!_ ** \- While he’ll always feel a little guilty about the age gap, thinking that you might be better off with someone your own age, he loves to show you off in public. He gets pretty embarrassed by most PDA, but he is always proud to have you on his arm, and he rants to anyone who will listen about how amazing his partner is. 

**[P] Pet Names -** Most of his pet names for you are in Dutch, “mijn liefje” (my love) and “Kleintje” (little one) being his favorites. Occasionally, he’ll call you “sweetheart,” but that’s usually deserved for when he’s comforting you after a long, hard day. He likes when you call him “honey” and “love,” but he absolutely  _ melts  _ when you call him “knuffelbeer” (teddy bear). 

**[Q] Quiet Moments -** Cuddling together on the loveseat in his study, reading silently while Tchaikovsky plays in the background. Napping on his chest while he idling floats around the room. Laying on your backs in the grass on a warm summer night, holding hands and admiring the beauty of the stars. 

**[R] Red Flags -** Red flags for him include people with a lack of patience and those with an intolerance for the habits and insecurities he developed after his accident. 

**[S] Sweet Nothings -** He loves telling you how lucky he feels to be with you and how thankful he is that you care about him as much as he cares about you. He gets especially sapping when he’s sleepy, going on and on about everything he loves about you. 

**[T] Touch -** In public, Siebren limits his physical contact with you to holding hands, resting his hand on your shoulder or the small of your back, and occasionally placing his hand on your knee when you sit next to each other. In private, he’s all over you, wrapping his arms around you and pressing his chest to your back, floating you across the room to sit you on his lap, and draping himself over you when you’re sitting on the couch. 

**[U] Upset -** When you get upset, he’s borderline frantic trying to cheer you up. He’s gathering you into his arms, running his fingers through your hair, and whispering small comforts in your ear before you even realize you’re crying. 

**[V] Valentines Day -** He’d love to take you somewhere fancy for Valentine’s Day, an expensive restaurant then an opera. He would complement your attire while handing you a bouquet of your favorite flowers before whisking you off on an, admittedly  _ very _ expensive, adventure. When you return home for the night, he’d tell you to close your eyes while he hands you your present - a beautiful locket with “het universum zingt voor ons” (the universe sings for us) engraved on the inside. 

**[W] When -** Siebren was very hesitant to confess his feelings for you. He was scared that you would think he was some creepy old perv hitting on someone much younger. He ended up just blurting it out when you asked him if he wanted to watch a once-in-a-lifetime meteor shower with you - that ended up being your first date. 

**[X] Xs and Os -** He only had two relationships prior to meeting you - both before his accident and both long-term. They ended with little animosity, just the simple realization that it wasn’t something they wanted for the rest of their lives. His past relationships don’t have a huge impact on his relationship with you, but they do give him a general idea of what to do and what not to do.

**[Y] Yikes -** He tends to overwork himself without realizing it. He will stay up for days at a time trying to solve a particularly tricky equation if you don’t remind him to sleep. Even then, you have to  _ make sure  _ he’s asleep and not just pretending so he can sneak away and continue his work. 

**[Z] Zoom -** Siebren won’t rush into a relationship, too unsure of both you and himself. He’d probably still be debating back and forth with himself if he hadn’t accidentally tell you how he felt. 


End file.
